


Favorite Things

by cryptidcynic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, LGBT, M/M, Soft Karl Jacobs, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), mcyt - Freeform, mr beast shoots, sapnap face cam stream, stressed karl jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidcynic/pseuds/cryptidcynic
Summary: Karl's been filming with Jimmy for the past two days and all he wants to do is wrap up and go home where Sapnap waits for him.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 6
Kudos: 408





	Favorite Things

**Author's Note:**

> karlnap has been on my mind for the past week and my friend somehow convinced me to write this, so i whipped this up in about six hours. hope you enjoy!!

One of Karl’s favorite things is Sapnap. If asked, he would say it in a heartbeat. He loves talking to him, cuddling him, playing games with him, waking up next to him, and just being in the same room as him. Karl’s second favorite thing? Physical touch. 

Karl also loves being on set with Chris and everyone else on the Mr. Beast team, so it was weird to everyone as to why he’s been so down all day. What they all failed to understand is that he’s human like the rest of them and can’t live off of four hours of sleep and seven Monster Energy drinks. They’re all on their second day of filming a video with Jimmy, and he’s been working on the new set of the upcoming Tales from the SMP for the past week. At this point all Karl can think about is going home and finishing the build for his next stream. 

Throughout the first day of filming while everyone else was moving around him, he would end up zoning out thinking about hopping on Minecraft so he can finish building with Bad and the new builders he commissioned. Around 3pm on the second day him and Chris pulled up to their next shooting location. “You need a nap yet, Karl?” Chris looked over at Karl as he put the car in park and started to turn off the ignition. 

“Chris I think I needed a nap four days ago” he giggled as he unbuckled and moved his hand towards the door to let himself out, “I’ve hardly slept at all the past few days and now I’m up and moving! I would be insane if I  _ was  _ wide awake.” him and Chris both started walking up towards the park where the rest of the crew was. 

“Karl, you gotta start sleeping more, bud” Chris slung his arm over Karl’s shoulders, eyebrows pinched together.

“I’ve been working so so so  _ so  _ hard on this next episode, I just want it to be perfect,” Karl looked over at Chris before looking down towards his shoes. “Everyone has been looking forward to this one for  _ so  _ long and I don’t want it to disappoint anyone!” 

“Well after handing out all this ice cream you can go home, take a quick nap, and then finish building that church!” Chris pat Karl on the back before speeding up a bit. “Although if I’m being honest Karl, you should really just go home and get an actual good nights sleep. You don’t need everything to be perfect, everyone will be excited to watch anything you put out.”

Karl knows that Chris is right, he loves his viewers and they love him, but he can’t help but feel the need to go above and beyond to make sure everything is the best it can be. Even when he doesn’t think what he puts out is great, his viewers are always there making theories and drawing art for him to scroll through for hours. He can’t wait for them all to react to this next Tales stream, they have all been waiting months for a Sapnap, Quackity, and Karl wedding and he finally thinks it’s time to give the people what they want. 

“Ready to hand out some more ice cream?” Karl looked up to see Jimmy yelling in his direction “We have enough to go until seven and hopefully we’ll be packed up and ready to go by eight!” Jimmy waved him over towards the tuck they rented for the day. “Hop on in and stand in the window with Chandler and we’ll start filming, bud.”

He jumps into the ice cream truck and walks up to the window where Chandler is standing behind Jimmy as all the cameras turn their way. Karl looks up at Chandler and grabs onto his arm as Jimmy starts the intro for the next segment of the video “We just arrived at the next park…” Karl shakes Chandler in excitement while Jimmy continues on “Let’s get scooping boys!” Jimmy cheers as he walks off camera and hops into the truck, Chris hot on his tail with another Monster Energy in his hand. 

After a few hours of filming for the second day in a row, Karl has already downed another three energy drinks and is getting more stressed and tired by the second. He keeps nodding off during his tiny breaks, but the excitement and movement from everyone around him keeps has been keeping him going. They have all fed so many little kids throughout the day and the smiles on all of their faces have been so incredibly cute. Sometimes they’d give out money along with the ice cream, and they had even given someone a new Nintendo Switch. All of their arms are sore, their faces are tired from smiling and laughing all day, but hey at least they’re all better at making the perfect ice cream cone! Between all four of them, twenty-three cones have fallen and almost half of those cones were dropped by Karl. Each time he drops a cone he tries his best to just laugh it off, but by the sixth cone he starts getting annoyed and by the eleventh he’s stressed out of his mind. He doesn’t even want to go home and build on the server anymore, he just wants to go curl up against his boyfriend. 

Around 6:30 Karl gets a notification from twitter saying Sapnap tweeted “Going live with a little surprise for y’all soon!!!” and an instant smile spread across his face. This is what could keep him going for the rest of the night. He walked to the other side of his truck and grabbed the AirPods from his bag. His phone went off again with a notification from Twitch as he was putting the AirPods in his ears, he pushed the notification and was met with his boyfriends new starting soon screen. He grabbed another Monster and walked back over to Chandler next to the ice cream and set his phone on the counter so he could continue watching while taking orders from Chris and Jimmy who were at the window. 

“Hey guys!” he heard Sapnap start speaking through the Airpod and instantly perked up. “Today we’re playing Bed Wars with Purpled! Also! I was talking to Punz earlier and he somehow convinced me to do a face cam stream for once, so here ya go!” Karl could hear Sap’s smile through the stream and looked up to see that he was right. His boyfriend was grinning ear to ear as he heard the little ding of Purpled connecting to the call. Karl likes watching Purpled and Sapnap’s streams, the two of them bounced off of each other really well and talking with Purpled gives Sapnap the chance to be childish and let out all of his energy. It was really cute and entertaining to watch. 

After half an hour of scooping more ice cream, breaking another cone, and listening to his boyfriend scream at a seventeen year old, they finally ran out of ice cream and it was time to wrap everything up. Chandler pulled him into a side hug and rubbed his arm up and down, Karl could fall asleep right there he doesn’t even care if he’s standing in the middle of a dirty van with ice cream all over his shirt. Sapnap’s stream is still blaring in his ears, they’ve won two games so far and it looked like the were about to win another which would result in more cheers from the two of them and another and a beaming Sapnap which is the only thing he wants to see right now. 

“Karl!” he looks over to see Jimmy looking at him “Go home and see you boy! Oh and make sure to sleep! We don’t want to see you passing out halfway through your next stream.” 

* * *

  
  


Sapnap had been laying around all day waiting for Karl to get home from filming with Jimmy and everyone else and he was bored out of his mind. He ended up being so bored that he called Punz of all people. Punz had been going off about how he needs to get better at Bed Wars and ended up dragging him into playing with him. They both knew it was embarrassing when Sapnap ended up beating Punz. Losing to Sapnap? Embarrassing! Sap knew he had Purpled to thank with the past few Bed Wars videos and streams the two of them did together, without them he would be absolute dog water as George would say. 

“Punz, you know who could really help you out with your whole problem?” Sapnap sounded a little smug and he knew that would piss Punz off, even if it was just a little bit. 

“What Sapnap? Who could possibly help me get better at this God forsaken game?” Punz spit out.

“Why our dear little golden boy of Hypixel of course!” he barked out.

“Dude Purpled is seventeen, he probably has to study or some shit and he wouldn’t answer me if I messaged him anyway.” Punz shot back.

“Well I’m gonna dm him and see if he wants to do a stream until I go to bed.” Sapnap said as he pulled open his past messages with Purpled.

“If he says no you should do a face cam stream, everyone would flip!” Sapnap could hear Punz’s shit eating grin through his headphones. “Plus you  _ did  _ tweet about how pretty you are the other day and left me on read when I asked for a selfie as proof.”

“Everyone already knows I’m cute, do they really need proof?” He really didn’t want to do a face cam stream, he didn’t need people somehow figuring out how much he was missing Karl. 

“It’ll take your mind off of being bored, don’t be a pussy and just do it! Give into the fan service dude.” Punz was right, people have been asking for a face cam stream for weeks, maybe even months.

“I’ll do it if Purpled replies” they both hear a ding from discord, Sapnap looks up at his monitor. “I guess i’m doing a face cam stream.”

“Let’s go! I better be getting the credit for being the one to make you do it or we’re gonna have issue dude.” Punz’s grin somehow sounds even bigger than it did when he first suggested the face cam a few minutes ago.

After hanging up on Punz and setting everything up for his stream, he hit the “go live” button and waited for people to start showing up as he jammed to the music that was playing during his starting soon screen. He saw people start to talk in chat and turned his mic on, “Hey guys! Today we’re playing Bed Wars with Purpled! Also! I was talking to Punz earlier and he somehow convinced me to do a face cam stream for once, so here ya go!” he switched to the full screen of his face as Purpled joined his call. Sapnap looked to his chat as he heard Purpled yell a small little “hi chat!” and saw half his chat saying hello to the seventeen year old and the other half of his chat saying that Karl was lurking. God, he missed Karl so much and wanted to hold him in his arms so badly. 

Around half an hour later he got a text from Karl saying he was on his way back to the house. The text made him perk up immediately, but then he realized he’s hardly been streaming for thirty minutes and can’t just dip after an hour which meant he would have to wait another hour at least before he can hug his boyfriend. They had just won their third game of the night and were ready to win their fourth when the chat started exploding saying Karl was no longer in chat. “Calm down chat! Karl’s just on his way home, and stop being weird don’t call out lurkers. Mods will starting timing you out if you aren’t careful. We all know the only person you can call out is George since he’ll get embarrassed from it.” he laughed at them before turning back ti the gane that was about to start. 

After another few games and two more wins, Sapnap heard the door open and close from the front of the house and Karl yelling “I’m home!”.

Sapnap muted his mic, “I’m live!” he yelled across the house. He unmuted his mic as he heard Karl coming in the direction of his office. “Karl just got home and I think he’s about to come into the room, don’t be alarmed if I die dude” he explained to Purpled.

“Alright dude, tell him I say hi.” Purpled said as he continued building towards blue’s base.

He heard his door open and his head snapped in the direction of his door to be greeted with his boyfriends beautiful face. Sapnap couldn’t help but notice Karl looked a little down and muted his mic so he could take to the other without chat hearing what they were saying. “Are you okay babe?” He could see Karl’s eyebrows pinch together.

“I’m so tired and today has been so stressful” he started walking towards Sapnap, “I dropped over ten ice cream cones today and went through so many energy drinks it isn’t even funny.” Karl sat on Sapnaps laps and through his arms around Sapnaps neck as he rested his head on Sapnaps shoulder, “I just want to be held.” he finished as he allowed Sapnap to roll his chair forward a bit.

Sapnap started playing the game again as he continued talking to his boyfriend, “I’m sorry your day has been stressful. It’s a little late to say, but my camera’s on.” he unmuted his mic.

“I know” his boyfriend started, “I was watching the stream earlier while I was scooping ice cream with Chandler.”

“And you didn’t bring any home?” he looked down at his chat to see everyone freaking out over the two of them. “Take a nap, I’ll try to be quiet for you and then we can go to bed after the stream.” he whispered.

“Hi Karl!” Karl somehow heard the younger boy yell through Sapnaps headphones.

“Hello Purpled!” he giggled back at the “Golden Boy of Hypixel” as Sapnap liked to call him.

Sapnap felt Karl sink into the hug as he fell into a peaceful sleep. Him and Purpled tried to keep it down during the rest of the stream in hopes of not waking Karl up, but once they won their last game of the night, neither of the two boys could help but yell out in victory. Sapnap felt Karl stir before quieting down and raising his hand up to the older boys head to run his fingers through his hair a bit in hopes of the boy falling back asleep. Unfortunately, Sapnap wasn’t that lucky and Karl looked up at Sapnap, eyes softening as soon as they made eye contact. The both of them smiled, “Sorry bud, I got a little excited there,” Sapnap started “If you stay up you can say bye to the stream and then we can head to bed.” he said softly. Karl nodded at him, so he turned his attention back to his chat “Looks like we’re ending the stream here! I accidentally woke up Karl and he hasn’t been sleeping much. He’s been working on a little surprise for y’all, so you better appreciate it once it comes out!” he then turned his attention to Purpled “Thanks for playing Purpled! Maybe next time we can drag Punz along and help him get good.” he barked out.

“That would be a lot of fun! Maybe we can finally find someone worse than you!” the younger laughed, “Tell Karl I said bye and that I hope to play with him sometime soon!” they heard the ding of Purpled leaving the call.

“Bye chat!” Sapnap smiled and waved at the camera.

Karl turned around with a huge grip on his face, looking more energized than he did an hour ago “Bye chat!” he yelled as he waved. He watched as Sapnap raided someone from the SMP before looking up at his boyfriend. “Hi” he giggled as he hugged the younger tighter.

“Hi” Sapnap looked down with endearing eyes, “lets get you to bed, babe.” the two of them stood up as Sapnap dragged them into their shared room. They both flopped onto the bed and huddled up together. 

“I love you, Sap.” Karl kissed Sapnaps cheek as Sapnap pulled their blanket over them.

“I love you too, Karl.” Sapnap replied. He really did love this boy, everything about him. Sapnap’s favorite part of the day was when him and Karl snuggled up together and went bed, and then being able to wake up next to the one he loved in the morning. Sapnaps favorite thing in general was Karl. Whether it be them cuddling each other, playing Minecraft together, or just being in the same room together. He wouldn’t give these small moments up for anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this late at night so there's probably grammatical errors, so sorry if that got annoying for anyone!! hope you enjoyed reading this :]


End file.
